With Magic Like This
by furnaceofstars
Summary: Teddy Lupin, the boy who lost his parents before he knew them, grew up surrounded by a family that maybe wasn't family by blood but was family nonetheless. Growing up like this was easy enough, until part of his extraordinarily large family becomes, maybe something more than family. Something desirable.


_bonjour and welcome to what is my Teddy&Victoire fanfiction. I hope you enjoy, and i get some reviews with help and support!_

_i don't have a beta, and i'm not really one to read it through like three times so, sorry for any blindingly obvious mistakes! _

_I do not own Harry Potter or any it's characters, however much i try and tell myself i do!_

* * *

__He was two when they met. Only a baby. The _only_ baby, or so he thought, until that day.

Andromeda had left a grumpy Teddy with Harry and Ginny for his eighth sleepover with them at the newly refurbished, Grimauld Place. That night, instead of just staying and playing, Ginny and Harry had other plans. Plans that had even brought the ever distant Charlie Weasley away from his precious dragons. Victoire Weasley was born only a few days ago, and to celebrate Fleur and Bill had organised a little get together with their family and close friends, from all over the world. Shell cottage was being opened to the masses of Weasley's, Delacour's, Potters and anyone else who wanted to meet the newest member of the Weasley family.

With a large bag of supplies, nappies, milk bottles, toys and snacks, and a still grumpy looking Teddy, Harry turned on the spot thinking about the cottage by the sea. He'd arrived just after Ginny and only a few paces away from her.

"How's the little man doing?" Ginny asked as she came close and pulled a face in the toddlers direction. As she did, Teddy's hair changed from the natural dark brown hair to the same colour red as Ginny's, making her laugh which in turn made him giggle just a bit.

"I think he's just tired." Harry muttered in reply as he tried to shrug the bag further onto his shoulder without losing his grip on Teddy.

"You know," Ginny began as she lifted the bag from his shoulder "you look good with a baby on your hip." She winked conspiratorially at Teddy, making he laugh a little, his hair changing to an even darker red. Harry posed with a ridiculous pout on his lips that made Ginny laugh and steal a kiss from the overly pouting lips. Teddy covered his eyes as his hair went to pink, which made both Harry and Ginny laugh a lot louder.

The small Cottage was already packed with people, full of family and friends. The dining room table was covered with sandwiches, cakes and a large assortment of drinks, mainly alcoholic. While the cottage was filled with conversations and laughter, and as people ate and drank, in the corner sat Mrs Delacour, holding in her arms, baby Victoire, with bright blue eyes and soft silvery blonde hair. Surrounding the two of them were a large number of women cooing and clucking at the sight of the victory baby.

"Hello!" Ginny announced their arrival loudly to the house, grabbing Fleur's attention away from Mrs Weasley for a moment. "Bonjour! Oh, I meant to say Hello! I'm not sure if I can keep up wiz speaking two languages nowadays." Fleur laughed at herself as she took the offered bottle of firewhiskey that Ginny was holding out.

"So..." Ginny muttered, as she took off her coat and began searching the rooms, "where's my neice?"

"Ah, ze living room. I'm afraid you will av to fight wiz my muzzer for her!" Fleur said as she led Ginny through to the room full of women.

Meanwhile, Harry had placed down onto the floor, giving him the freedom to do as he pleased and also allowing Harry to stretch the ache out of his dead arm. But the cacophony of loud voices and the unfamiliar surroundings left Teddy feeling lost and disgruntled. And so he clutched onto Harry's outstretched hand as though the world was going to swallow him up. Teddy and Harry made their way through the packed living room, through the kitchen and out of the back door, from which Ron Weasley's loud voice could be heard.

"And she just kept on screaming at me and obviously I couldn't hear her. So I just kept waving my wand an-"

"Ron! Your mother was only- Harry!" Hermione cut off as she took in the figures approaching from the doorway. She hadn't noticed the small figure clinging onto Harry but Teddy certainly recognised them.

"Mione!" She shouted with joy, as he ran over to her on wobbly legs.

"Woah, little guy! Hello." She said as she grabbed him under his arms and lifted him onto her lap.

"Hey kid!" Came a voice next to Hermione. Teddy looked up into the freckly face of Ron and laughed reaching up and grabbing onto his nose as everyone laughed and watched.

The afternoon slowly moved into evening as Teddy both listened and talked with the group of adults perched on chairs, railings and even the floor. Sat on the chairs were, Ron, Hermione, Angelina and two of Bills friends from work. On the railing leant Charlie and Mr Weasley and on the floor sat bill and George. Teddy loved the family gatherings. He loved seeing the red haired people who were always so nice to him, the friendly faces of Hermione and Angelina. Everyone! Soon the happy little man was back with Harry, rubbing his eyes and slowly falling to sleep.

As people and couples slowly began to make their leave, Harry decided he'd best go and see the baby that he'd been invited to see, instead of just sitting around talking with everyone. And so he lifted Teddy as carefully as he could and carried the sleeping figure through the emptying cottage and sat next to a mesmerised Ginny.

With a jolt Teddy woke up, noting the new surroundings and the quieter room. Slowly sitting up and blinking heavily he looked around and found himself still in the arms of Harry, but he wasn't paying any attention to him, no one was. Confused, he followed Harry's gaze over to Ginny, who was sat next to them, holding something in her arms.

Curious as ever Teddy stood up on Harry's thighs, as Harry grimaced in pain, grabbed hold of Harry's hair and peered into the thing in Ginny's arms. It was small, with blue eyes, soft blonde hair, button nose, pink lips, pink cheeks. Teddy looked confused staring down at the baby, making everyone laugh at the disgruntled expression.

"It's a baby, Ted." Harry said quietly in Teddy's ear as he took the little hand from his hair. Teddy looked back at Harry a question on his face.

"Baby? I'm baby!" Teddy said pointing to himself.

"Yes, but you're not the only one now mate." Harry explained as Teddy looked back at the baby.

"I don't want it." Teddy said loudly, making everyone laugh in the room, with which Teddy joined in, his hair turning a bright pink colour as he giggled at something that he didn't understand at all.

* * *

_it has to be said that i did not enjoy writing this one AT ALL! but, it had to be done. this and he next one are the only ones that will be set when they're both young. i just thought i'd set up a relationship from the beginning._

_also, very sorry about the odd switching of characters views, just didn't know how to work it. also sorry again for any weird mistakes! don't hate me!_


End file.
